Walking
by vriska8x8
Summary: A 16 year old Girl named Lillyan, is put in a new foster family in a town called Burgess. She finds out that her new foster brother's imaginary friends are all to real. But her fun is short lived as the guardians old enemy takes a interest in the young teen. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

"Lilly! Lilly! Wake up!"

I groaned, and sat up. Slowly I looked around the room. It had only been 5 days since I Moved here, but this place already felt like home. I Jumped when the door to my room burst open and a small blur slammed into me.

"Ack! Sofie?" I asked the lump that slammed in to my stomach. The lump, or rather little girl nodded.

"Time for bre-ak-fast!" she said smiling up at me, then before I could respond she dashed out of the room. Leaving me there to get ready for my day.

I reached over to edge of my bed and grabbed my prosthetic leg. When I was eight, a man broke into my house, he killed my little brother, mom and dad. In the attack I lost the bottom half of my calf, it was only when I turned 13 that I was able to get a protosedic for it.

I shuffled around the room, pulling on a black sweater, and a long white skirt. The skirt went all the way to my ankles and puffed out satisfyingly when I spun. I went over to my dresser and pulled on my mother's locket. The locket had a celtic knot design on it, but I could never get it open. My mother had given it to me the day before she died.

I quickly tied up my hair in a long braid. My hair was pure white, it had been like that ever since I was born. Kids would often tease me about it. It fell just to my lower back, and was silky and straight.

Slowly, I left the room making my way down the stairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw my new foster mother making pancakes. She turned when she heard me enter the room.

"Good morning Lillayn, how are you feeling?" She asked. I smiled softly, and nodded in response. I was still finding it hard to open up to her, even though she was nice. It was harder to talk to adults, especially since the attack. Most of the time I didn't talk at all. This didn't seem to bother her tho.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She asked, and I nodded again. She got me a plate and filled it with pancakes and set it on the table where I started on my meal. After a few moments, Jamie and Sophie came down. They were both Misses Bennent's kids but they still treated her like a sister. Jamie was twelve, making him two years younger than me, and Sophie was 7.

"Hi Lilly!" Jamie called as he ran down the stairs, "Guess what! It's a snow day" I smiled at his excitement, what was with him and snow days?

He ran past us and to the back door. Only to be stopped by his mother.

"Jamie come back in here and eat your breakfast!" She called.

Jamie ran to the table and started to eat his pancakes at an impossible speed. When he finished he jumped up only to stoped by his mother again.

"And Jamie, I would like you to bring Lillyan to, I know she is older than you and your friends, but it would be nice for her to get out some."

I expected Jamie to protest, being crippled I would only slow him down. But to my surprise he beamed at the idea.

"All right! Come on Lilly!" Jamie said. He started poking my arm repeatedly trying to get me to hurry up. After a few moments I finished my food Jamie grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door. I just barely managed to grab my coat and scarf before I was yanked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were outside Jamie slowed down, he waited for me to get my coat on and walked with me to the park.

"You know Jamie you could go ahead." I said softly, still not used to talking very much. Jamie smiled when I spoke, he always does.

"Nah, I'd rather walk with you, besides Jack can wait." Jamie said still smiling. Jamie was without a doubt, one of the happiest kids I have ever seen.

"Who's Jack?" I asked, wondering if he was his best friend.

"Lilly, you believe in Santa and stuff right?" Jamie asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Jamie, I have already told you that." Yes, I'm 15 and I believe in Santa and the Tooth fairy.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" He asked.

"I guess..I haven't really thought about it." Jamie smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the park.

When we got there, there was already a snowball fight in progress. I went over to a nearby bench to sit and watch. Jamie looked at me uncertainly .

"It's ok, I'll be up soon, just give me a moment, you go have fun." After a few moments Jamie nodded and went off to play with his friends. I got out my sketchbook and began sketching the kids playing.

After a moment I kept noticing something. Playing with the kids was a boy, he was around my age. When I looked for him, he wasn't there. But I kept seeing him out of the corner of my eyes. So I decided to try sketching him. After a bout twenty minutes, I had a good sketch of him.

He was tallish, he had shaggy white hair and he was barefoot. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. Who the hell was he? I looked up again but couldn't see him. I did see Jamie watching me, trying to hide a smile. He turned and started to talk to the air.

What the hell?

After a few moments Jamie walked over to me.

"How are you doing over here?" He tried to hide his smile, but he failed. I decided to show him the sketch.

"Jamie, do you know who this is?" I asked quietly, showing him my sketches of the boy. Jamie's smile grew so wide I thought his face would rip.

"So you can see him." He said.

"Who?"

"Jack Frost." He said looking to his left. I followed his gaze and almost fell off my bench. It was the boy. He was standing there smirking at me. Jamie laughed and smiled at me.

"Lilly this is Jack Frost, Jack this is Lillyan, she is my new foster sister."

"Hi." Jack said holding out his hand. I took it but said nothing. I just nodded.

"You wanna come play?" Jamie asked. I nooded and got up. Jamie smiled then hit me with a snow ball. I laughed and quickly made one of my own and nailed him in the face. Jack almost fell over laughing, but Jamie soon hit him with a snow ball.

* * *

AN/

Vriska: Hi! first off thanks to all who liked, favorited and reviewed on the first day! thank you soooooo much! second it that i won't be able to update everyday, but to day i was soooooo happy at having so many likes on the first day i updated even though i wasn't gonna. so thank you all.

also about the story! im not sure what path it will take, for now im planing to keep it T, but my mind might run away and stuff will happen, but i dont think it will...im not sure. Any way i hope you all like Lillyan, cuz i do, I also decided to have her and Jack fall for each other, but im not sure that will happen anytime soon.

well thank you all and i hope you will all continue to like my story!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour or two, I collapsed down on my bench exhausted. I took off my leg and flexed my it, Jack came over to me and looked surprised at my fake leg.

"Your leg…" He trailed off, Jamie walked up and sat down next to me.

"Yup, she lost her leg." He said explaining for me. I just nodded.

"How?" Jack asked shocked.

"We weren't told, Mom said to respect Lilly's privacy." I just sat there listening to them talk. Jack was a interesting boy, well I guess he wasn't much of a boy. Jamie said he was well over 300 years old. Jack acted like a little kid, but sometimes his eyes looked older.

"When did it happen?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded

"She was eight, I think. Is that right?" He looked at me, I nodded. Jack looked between me and Jamie.

"That, what? So young?" Jack tried to wrap his head around this fact. I meanwhile, checked my watch and gasped. We should have been home half an hour ago. I poke Jamie and pointed to my watch. He looked shocked at the time.

"Sorry Jack, we need to get home!" Jamie waited for me to replace my leg, then grabbed my hand and we rushed back home, waving to Jack.

That night I had terrible nightmares. I couldn't remember what they were about, but they were terrifying. I remember waking up, shaking. For the last few nights it had been that way, and I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

The next day was similar to the day before. We went out and played with Jack and Jamie's friends. After a few hours we went home. I decided to ask Jamie about Jack and how he met Jack Frost. The story he told me, I found hard to believe but, I did. How in the world did Jamie end up meeting not only Jack Frost, but also Santa (who Jamie said was called North), the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. It was crazy!

But the part of his story that really took my interest was the part about Pitch Black. Jamie told me that Pitch was no longer a threat, The Guardians, as they were called, had made sure of that. But some thing still didn't sit well with me.

The next whole week passed like this. Fun days in the snow and sleepless nights. After a while Jamie seemed to notice that I wasn't sleeping well. He seemed really concerned, he wanted to tell Jack, but I told him I was fine. I think he told Jack anyway because he was sending me concerned looks all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Later when I was in bed I couldn't fall asleep. My head was filled with different thoughts, none of them happy. My mind was filled with my nightmares. I couldn't get them out of my head. I knew I shouldn't think about them but I couldn't stop.

I found myself thinking back to the night I lost my legs and my parents. I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was night and my parents had already put me to bed. My mum had read me a story about a wolf who helped people who were lost. It had always been my favorite story, my mum had been a writer, and she wrote it for me. I remember falling asleep, then I woke up hearing a scream. When I went down stairs and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. What I saw I will never forget.

I screamed and there was a man, he turned to me laughing. I ran up the stairs and he fallowed. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back down stairs. He brought me to the fireplace, where a fire was still burning, and he-

There was no way I would get any sleep that night. After a few hours I got up and put my legs on, and went downstairs and got myself a cup of tea. I looked out the window, it was pitch black out side. I snorted in to my tea when I thought that. Pitch Black, Jamie told me that I shouldn't worry about him. But part of me did. Even just thinking of him gave me chills.

I finished my tea and went back to my room. I was walking over to my bed when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I slowly turned around but saw nothing, I turned back around and jumped back, falling over.

I saw a man standing in the corner of my room smiling at me. Although he was still mostly hidden by the shadow, i could still make out some details, like his grey skin and his spiky black hair. But most of all was his yellow eyes staring at me.

I tryed to stand again, but fell back over, my heart was beating a thousand times a second. The man laughed at me, he enjoyed watching my attempts at trying to stand. Eventually I managed to stand.

"Who are you?" I managed to wisper, already knowing the answer.

The man smiled at me.

"You know who I am," He said, his voice was deep and he had a faint british accent.

I was shaking now.

"Pitch, Pitch Black." I whispered once more.

* * *

AN/

V: well there yall go, i hope you all like this update! Pitch finally comes in to the picture!

And dont worry Lilly meats the other guardians soon too.

I would like to thanks all my followers and favoriters (is that a word? oh well it is now)

Ill see you all again soon!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ V: warning there is a little cuss word in this chappie just in case you dont like that nothin big so i really dont know why i even am warning you...

* * *

Pitch smiled, He stepped out of the shadows and I could finally see all of him, He was tall and his black robes almost looked like shadows. He stepped forward, and I stepped back. Pitch was watching me closely. I shivered. W_hat was he doing here?_ I wondered. Pitch looked at me almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Because you my dear are special." he said his grin growing wider as he slowly moved towards me. I moved back some more. My back hit the door, _When did the door close?!_

My panic was rising and Pitch could tell. He moved closer until we were less than a foot apart. My breath was coming in short gasps now.

"You are a very special child, Soon you will see, and I intend to be there when you do." Pitch moved even closer, I moved my hand looking for the door knob, when I found it, I kicked Pitch in the shins, and opened the door running out into the hall.

I heared Pitch curse in my room and he followed me in to the hall. I ran down the stairs, I needed to get out of the house, away from Jamie and Sophie. I ran as fast as I could (which unfortunately is not very fast, with my leg and all).

I went straight out the front door. I could hear Pitch laughing from behind me. I knew that outside probably wasn't the best place to go, but I had to get Pitch away from the kids.

I ran to the forest, I knew it well. Pitch melted into the shadows, I could hear him laughing all around me. I started to panic again, not even looking where I was going.

I tripped and some of the shadows attacked me, making a cut on my arm. I managed to get up and keep running.

"Give it up girl. You have nowhere to go." Pitch said. I was unable to see him, I looked around wildly. Slowly I backed up. My back hit something and I felt arms go around me trapping me.

"Give up, I don't want to hurt you" Pitch whispered in my ear.

"I'll never give up." I replied, my voice calm despite my panic.

"So be it."

Pitch let me go and I took off running.

I looked at the moon, remembering Jack telling me about the man in the moon.

"Man in the moon, if you are real please, please help me." I whispered trying to fight tears as I ran. I looked at the moon again and I swear I heard a voice.

_'Go to the pond'_ was all it said.

I knew where the pond was, so at full speed I ran in the direction the pond. Pitch seemed to notice the purpose with which I was now running. He decided to step up his game.

I heard a whoosh right next to my head and a thump, I looked at a nearby tree and saw an arrow made of black sand. _Shit._

The next one cut my cheek.

_Come on, come on. Almost there._

A few seconds later I burst into the clearing with the pond. Because of Jack and all the snow, the pond was frozen, but I still avoided walking on it.

I looked around hoping for something to help me.

"Lilly?" A very familiar voice called. I turned to see Jack sitting in a tree looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused. Before I could respond I felt something hit my side, then I felt pain. I put my hand to my side and when I pulled it away it was covered in blood.

* * *

AN/

V: yoyoyo! I hopes you liked this chapter,

AND THANK ALL FOR MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!

this story is collecting fallows twice as fast as my other one, so thank you all!

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my side and saw one of Pitch's arrows sticking out of me. Jack panicked.

"LILLY! Are you ok?" he came down to where I was kneeling in the snow. I looked at Jack but couldn't say anything.

"Who did…" Jack trailed off when he saw what the arrow was made of.

"No...this can't, Lilly who did this?" Jack asked worried. I just looked in to the shadows and Jack followed my gaze.

Pitch was standing there with a small smile on his face. My panic started to come back, but Jack managed to stay cool.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack spat glaring at Pitch who looked unperturbed.

"Just the girl, give her to me and we'll be on our way." Pitch said, even though he knew Jack wouldn't just hand over the girl.

"Never," Jack said rage building. How dare Pitch attack one of his believers. Pitch summoned more sand, but Jack was faster. He used his staff and sent a bolt of ice at Pitch.

He quickly ran over to me and picked me up.

"Im sorry if I hurt you." He said when I winced.

"Its alright Jack." I responded.

"Hey you said my name." Jack smiled at me and pulled something out of his pocket.

There was an explosion for Pitch who had gotten free from the ice. He was no longer smiling. Jack just smiled and whispered something to the small globe he had just pulled from his pocket.

A giant vortex-y thingy opened up. Pitch growled.

"Get back here Frost!" he yelled. Jack smiled and holding me tight he jumped in the the, Portal?

* * *

It wasn't the best of experiences but I would live. Well maybe not form my side wound, which was still bleeding. Jack looked at me with concern.

"Hows your side?" he asked still holding me. I finally noticed that and blushed.

"I don't know." I said. I was dealing with the pain, it was nothing, but I was getting worried about all the blood. It seemed that Jack was too.

"North! North!" He called out.

My vision was getting fuzzy and I was dizzy.

"Hey now, come on, don't pass out." Jack said looking at me. But my sight slowly faded to black.

* * *

AN/

V: Hello! i really want to thank everybody i saw all my fallows and reviews and favorites and i grew all fuzzy! thank you!

and for all who where confused by pitch dont worry he has a plan, (hehehehehe)

and also Lillians past will be reviled...at some point...

also i want you guys to decide should jack habe a rival for Lilly's heart?

i want you guys to let me know!

well anywho

thanks yall and stuff see yall later!

R&R


	7. sorry!

hi everybody i just wanted to let yall know that some pretty intence stuff came up and i don't know if ill get around to updating soon, i will never give up on my fics,

im sorry for the inconvenience

till next time

~vriska


	8. Chapter 7

I woke feeling like I was on a cloud. What ever bed I was on, it was the best I have ever been on.

Then I remembered why I was on a bed, or more like what the hell was I doing on a bed. I shot up, and my head crashed in to something hard. I clutched my skull and looked up trying to see what i ran in to.

to my surprise it was jack. before I could speak to him, pain shot up my side.

"whoa there lilly, calm down!" Jack said as he pushed me back down on the bed.

"Jack? where, where am I?" I asked trying not to panic.

"lilly,its alright, you're safe, calm down." Jack said trying to calm me down. After a few moments i did, relaxing in to the bed.

"Jack, where am i? wheres Pitch? what happened?" I questioned, but this time clamer. Jack looked at me and sighed.

" Pitch shot you remember?" I nodded slowly remembering.

"I managed to scare Pitch away, but you were losing blood fast, so i took you here."

"And wheres here?" I asked quietly. Jack smiled.

"The North Pole! As soon as you are better i will give you the tour! you're gonna love it!"

Lillyan found it hard not to smile at jack's excitement. Until her side flared with pain. It wasnt that bad, she had felt worse, but it was annoying.

"Are you ok?" jack asked the smile falling from his face.

"Im fine, really. so the north pole huh. cool." I said trying to bring back jack's smile.

Just then a bunch of people came in to the room. Well, they weren't really people, but what does that matter?

"ohhhh, she's awake!" said a woman who kinda looked like a humming bird. Behind her was a small golden man who was floating and looked like he was half asleep next to him was a 7 foot rabbit man, he was kinda scary. And finally there was a huge man, he had a long white beard and had two tattoos one said naughty and the other was nice. It took me only moments to figure out who they all were.

The humming bird woman flew up to me, but before she could do anything jack moved in front of me.

"tooth, calm down, and i wouldn't put your hands in her mouth she will bite you." he said looking at me. I was kinda just sitting there watching them. there was no way in hell i would be talking right now. Tooth as I guess she was called looked a little disappointed but she backed up anyway. The large man who i guessed was santa stepped up.

"Vell let us get on with the introductions. I'm Nicholas St. North, but you can call me North."

The bunny man stepped up, i looked at him closer and saw that he looked really soft.

"Ello sheila, I'm Aster E Bunnymund. call me bunny" He said. I was surprised who knew the easter bunny was australian.

up next was the small yellow man. North had to poke him a few times to wake him up. When he was awake he smiled at me and a bunch of symbols flashed above his head but they were too fast to read. I looked at jack he just smiled.

"Thats sandy, hes the sand man." Jack told me " and you already know me, but ill introduce me again, Im the wise and great Jack Frost" he said laughing. I giggled.

"And we are the guardians" he bowed to me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I didn't notice, but when I laughed the guardians seemed to relax small smiles crossing their faces.

Jack smiled at me and sat down on the edge of my bed. Jack opened his mouth to say more but i nearly screamed in pain. My side started to throb with pain causing me to double over clutching my side.

Jack started to panic.

"Lilly? whats wrong?"

I was unable to respond. it felt like something was under my skin, moving. The other guardians were equally confused, altho they were a bit calmer.

I started thrashing about, what they had yet to realise was that i had been dragged into a nightmare.

In my nightmare i was in a dark forest. I started to walk, not knowing where i was. after a while I started to notice the shadows. They were moving, and slowly getting closer to me. I started to run, panic slowly creeping thru me.

This only made the shadows move faster.

and then there was fire all around me. I froze, the fire was everywhere. I look wildly around looking for a way out, but finding none.

I could feel phantom pains* in my leg.

The burning, I could feel it.

I screamed, I screamed as hard as I did that night.

* * *

AN/

V: Hi! sorry for the wait, i hope you like the update

and phantom pains are pain you feel in missing limbs its common and rather annoying, some times say you lost your arm, would reach for a glass of water, and feel your arm moving only to look and see it not there. For Lilly she feels burning in her leg every time she sees fire, half of it is just physiological and half are phantom pains.

well any way, ill try to update soon, see yall later!

R&R


	9. Chapter 8

_The man dragged me to fireplace, I tried to fight him off, but I was to weak. I felt him grab my leg with one hand and with the other he was holding down my body. Then I felt the burning, the pain was unlike anything. I screamed, I screamed so hard my voice just stopped working._

_Later cops burst in to the house and pulled me from the fire. By then my leg was burned to charcoal._

I fell to the ground, The fire was everywhere. My hands pulled at my hair. Ii couldn't think, all I could do was feel. All I could feel was the pain, the pain and fear.

I heard laughter behind me. I recognized it and my blood ran cold. I staggered to my feet, which was hard because of my leg.

"You-" My voice was cracked and rough because of the screaming, "You did this to me."

Pitch smiled at me.

"Your fear is delicious my dear." He smiled at me. I was shaking, there was only fear, it was pouring of me in waves. I tried to control it, but there was no way I could. There was just too much fear.

Pitch smiled, he could feel me trying to control my fear and he could feel me failing. He walked closer, I backed up I hit something hard I whipped around to see what it was, and saw Pitch.

"No need to run my dear," he put a hand to my cheek. "I can make it go away." He was looking down at me smiling softly, like he really did care.

"Join me, leave them, come with me, and I can make all the pain go away. You will need no more fear, pain anger. Just come with me."

I looked at him, as far as I could tell he telling the truth, but I knew who he was, he was Pitch Black. And I knew that for whatever reason he would want me, it wasn't good.

I think he could feel the change in me. I could. I felt my fear slowly drain away, I pushed the pain to the back of my mind. My back straightened. I looked Pitch right in the eye.

"No."

Rage spread across Pitch's face. The shadows around us seemed to grow darker, the fire burned brighter.

But I wasn't deterred. It only strengthened my resolve.

"Think girl, think about what you are doing. I'll give you one more chance to do this nicely, Come. With. Me." Pitch said glaring at me. "You can't escape me. You're trapped, JUST GIVE IN!" he shouted.

I just smiled and took a step back.

"Where are you going?" Pitch asked confused.

I took another step to the ring of fire. I looked at it and back to Pitch. By the time he realized what i\I was going to do, I already was jumping in to the flames.

The last thing I heard before the flames engulfed me was Pitch's yell of outrage.

While I was dreaming the guardians were starting to panic a bit. After a few moments I started to scream. That was when they realized what Pitch had done. When Pitch had shot me, his nightmare sand had gotten in to my body. Making it so I would dream at his whim.

I was screaming and thrashing around. North, Bunny and Jack moved to hold me down, Tooth started to inspect my side witch I'm pretty sure I had reopened.

Sandy was also looking at the wound.

"Sandy do you think you could get Pitch's sand out?" Asked North.

Sandy nodded. It was a slow and probably painful, but he managed to get out the sand. My screams stopped but I was still asleep.

I don't really remember how it happened, all I remember was the burning and Pitch's yells of outrage. I suddenly found myself in a all white space.

All the pain went away and I felt all my worries go away.

_"You have done well."_ A voice called to me. I recognized it as the one who told me to go the the pond, The man in the Moon.

_"sleep now child, fight on."_

And I slept.

* * *

AN/

V: HIHIHI!

happy new year! and late marry xmiss!

sorry for the wait...i was just being lazy...sorry...

well any way i hope you like and stuff,

R&R


	10. im so sorry

I'm sooooo sorry. I really am. I'm not going to be able to keep up with my stories right now. I got kicked out of my house and life just sucks. so i'm sorry to say that this story and my other one are up for adoption. i hope some one will take these stories and make then in to pure awesomeness.

please contact me if you wish to do so.


End file.
